Thirty
by elle140
Summary: Thirty compressions and two breaths of air is all it takes to save someone from drowning and give them a second chance at life.


**I know, I said I wouldn't be updating since I'm on vacation and all, but I couldn't help it. This little idea popped into my head and I had to go with it. Unfortunately, I cannot write more for my story Eight Months because that is on my laptop and I didn't bring it with me. I wrote this up on my phone so I apologize for any spelling/grammatical errors! I hope you enjoy :)  
**

 **Set in mid season 7**

...

 _one, two, three, four, five_

"C'mon baby, stay with me!"

 _six, seven, eight, nine, ten_

"You've gotta fight!"

" _I'm not letting you go."_

His hands, layered one over the other, pounded into her chest, forcing the blood through her body. The one thing keeping her alive were his pounding hands and the tube snaking down her throat. Simple as it was, yet so unbelievably complicated at the same time.

 _eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen_

Simple. Thirty compressions and two pumps of air. It's that simple to keep her alive. But was she alive? Alive is her wide smile, the one he tried so hard to see every day. Alive is her eyes, full of light and life. Alive is not a pale, blue body. Not closed eyelids hiding her beautiful eyes.

 _sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty_

His focus remained on her still

body as they entered the bustling hospital, full of frantic nurses, complaining patients and monitors beeping. The medic in front jumped around and ran in front so they had a clear path to the room that had been waiting for them. He continued to straddle her, pumping his hands into her chest as they turned and wheeled them into the room. The chaos of the hospital was shut out as soon as the door closed, only the frantic shuffling of the hospital personnel in that room could be heard.

"Let's start warm lavage fluids, push one of epi and keep going with CPR. She's not dead until she's warm and dead." A man in a white coat directed. Derek labeled him as the head doctor.

"Sir, we've got it from here. You can stop." She said as the man next to her readied his hands as if he was going to start compressions.

Derek shook his head and panted. "I'm not leaving her."

"Agent, you're exhausted. Let us take over."

Derek hesitated, but still stopped and leaned back. The young doctor immediately picked up where Derek left off and the nurse guided Derek down.

"Agent, you'll need to wait outside. I promise I will update you when I can," the nurse felt for the agent. She'd dealt with cops and detectives before and knew that these people were like family. "We've got her."

Derek blinked back the tears and nodded. Once outside, he was met with the worried faces of the rest of his team, except Reid.

"How's Reid?"

"In surgery. Doctor said he should be fine, though."

JJ sighed. "How did we not see this coming?"

" _Reid and Prentiss, take the back. Morgan, Rossi, cover the front. I'll check the shed." Hotch instructed, "remember, we need him alive. He knows where the girl is."_

 _The agents nodded in unison, dispersing to their designated positions._

 _Derek and Rossi walked up to the front porch of the cabin, glancing at one another before bringing up their guns._

" _Go!" Hitch's voice said through the microphone._

 _Morgan stepped back and pummeled his heel into the door, wood snapping and cracking at the contact._

" _Harry Mulhern, FBI!" Rossi shouted as he turned into the living room, noting the emptiness._

" _Where the hell did he go?" Derek sighed._

...

" _ _House__ _is empty." Rossi voices over the microphone._

 _Prentiss and Reid made their way into the backyard, guns drawn and alert. Harry Mulhern's property was surrounded trees and their was a lake in the back. A huge piece of land, but still a peaceful property. Any other day they'd think the property looked beautiful, even the perfect place for a weekend getaway._

" _You check the right, I'll go left." Prentiss said._

" _Should we split up?" Reid asked. He couldn't help but worry ever since he split from JJ and ended up in the hands of the ruthless Tobias Hankel._

" _We'll cover more ground."_

Reid slowly glided towards the woods, searching for any sign of their unsub or the kidnapped girl. He abducted them on their way home from school, brought them to his second location (which they had presumed was this cabin), and tortured them before dumping their bodies outside their homes. A case that would stick with them for awhile.

Gun drawn, Spencer had just made his way _to the end of the property where the tree line began when he heard a whimper followed by a thud._

" _Prentiss?" He whispered sharply._

 _He turned around and quickly walked back towards where they had split. He walked an extra fifteen feet when he spotted her lying in the grass._

" _Emily? Are you–"_

 _He was interrupted when he felt an unimaginable amount of pressure in his chest. He crumpled to the ground, losing grip of his glock._

 _The man, who he recognized as Harry Mulhern, quickly stepped around him and towards the limp figure on the ground near the water. Spencer watched, helplessly, as the giant man easily tossed the limp woman into the lake. Harry began walking back_ _to Spencer, taking his gun out of his pocket and aiming it at his head._

 _Spencer Reid had never faced death quite like this before. Sure, he'd been held captive a multitude of times but each time he had some level on control. But now, he knew his friend was most likely dead and he was surely next. The statistics and facts he knew about death continued to ruffle through his mind until he heard a shot._

 _But he was still breathing. Still squeezing his eyes closed. Could still feel the pulsating pain radiate throughout his body._

 _Harry Mulhern was now on the ground, holding his hand over his upper arm, blooding spewing through his fingers._

" _You shot me.."_

 _Hotch walked over to the man, pulling out his cuffs. "Just a flesh wound. You'll live." He pulled the man up and led him down back to the front of the house where a squad car awaited him._

 _Morgan and Rossi rushed to Reid's side, giving the young doctor a full look over. Rossi called for a medic after noticing the shoulder wound._

 _Finally, Reid found his voice again, coughing as he spluttered out the words. "Emily. She's in the lake."_

 _Derek's eyes widened in disbelief before he took off down the remaining yard to the edge of the water. Without hesitation, the younger agent leapt into the icy water, his hands frantically searching for her. Moments later, his hand brushed through hair. Finally._

 _He grabbed onto her and pulled onto the grass, the evening sun doing little to help him see her. She was pale, yet her skin was a sickly grey hue. Her brown locks were drenched in the lake water, droplets of the chilled water still sticking to her cheeks._

" _Emily, can you hear me?" He pressed his fingers into her cool skin, pleading with the higher powers to feel that thud of a heartbeat._

 _Nothing._

 _He ripped off her vest, revealing the thin, wet material of her blouse. "I need a medic! Now!"_

 _He put his hands together and began pressing down on her chest._

" _Jesus..." Rossi said suddenly, shock coursing through the older man's blood. They had just gotten her back, how could they lose her again? What cruel world did they live in?_

" _Where's Reid?" Morgan asked, panting._

" _Hotch has him, the medic is three minutes out._

" _She doesn't have three minutes!" He cried out in desperation as he tilted her head back, forcing a breath of air into her lungs._

 _For what seemed like eternity, Derek kept her blood pumping and forced air into her lungs until the medic arrived._

 _The two young medics immediately got to work._

" _We need to intubate." The blonde said as he grabbed the necessary equipment and began the process. Once she had the tube, the second medic held the bag and squeezed the air into her lungs. They quickly moved her onto the stretcher in only seconds, and Derek was instantly back pumping her chest. They ran back towards the front of the house where the ambulance was parked and loaded her in._

" _We'll meet you at the hospital!" Hotch called out just before the doors were shut and they sped off._

...

"Morgan, you've gotta sit down. You're making me dizzy." Rossi said. "She's with the people that can help her the most."

"What's taking so long then? It's been fifteen minutes."

An older woman in a white coat walked out. "Spencer Reid?"

"That's us. How's he doing?"

"Spencer had internal bleeding due to the bullet hitting his best, however we found the source and stitched him up quickly. He should make a full recovery."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can we see him?" Garcia asked.

"In an hour or so. He's being taken to recovery right now. He should wake up in the hour, I'll let you know as soon as you can see him."

"Thank you doctor." Hotch said, shaking the woman's hand.

"Do you know anything about Agent Prentiss?" Derek asked.

"I'm afraid I do not. I'm sure her doctors will update you when they can." She said before walking off.

Derek walked towards Emily's room, the windows giving him a peek into he chaos. The nurses were still performing chest compressions and they still had her intubated.

Suddenly, the nurses stopped compressions and the room seemed to stop. They weren't rushing around, prepping different drugs or administering them.

"No..." Derek whispered, his heart sinking in his chest.

"Derek? What's going on?" JJ asked gently.

"No." Derek said again before he opened the door and stood at the foot of the bed.

"Agent, you need to leave. You can't–"

"Try again." He begged. "Please, try again!"

The doctor looked at him, a somber expression painted on his face. "Agent–"

"C'mon man. Just one more time."

Pausing briefly, Derek saw the man's expression change. "One more time."

Those words were all it took for the room to come alive again. The nurse resumed chest compressions and medicines began flowing again.

"Push one more of Epi."

Derek managed to move next to her at the head of the bed. He placed his hand on her forehead, rubbing his thumb in small circles.

He crouched down so his head was right next to hers. "C'mon Prentiss. Fight. I know you can, and you have to now.

 _twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty-four, twenty-five_

"Come back to us, Emily. We need you!" He pleaded.

Twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine

His head shot up to look at the monitor when he heard a steady heartbeat.

"We got her. She's back." The doctor said, relief and exhaustion mixed in his voice.

 _thirty_

One hour later, the tube had been replaced with a clear nasal cannula and she had been moved to a regular room. She had yet to fully wake up, only letting a few moans escape her lips.

"Honestly, we won't know the damage until she wake up."

"What kind of damage?" Hotch asked.

"Neurological is the main concern. Depending on how long her brain went without oxygen, the effects range from nothing to severe."

"Severe?" Rossi questioned.

"Let's talk about that if we get there. For now, two of you can sit with her at a time. Let us know when she wakes up."

"Thanks Doctor..."

"Nelson."

Hotch modded. "Nelson. For everything. We owe you one."

"Don't worry about it." He smiled.

Derek and JJ sat in Emily's room, JJ in the chair next to the bed and Morgan pacing back and forth.

"Five minutes. She was in the water five minutes before I got to her."

JJ brows crinkled, "Derek, this isn't your fault. You know that right?"

"How many times does she have to get hurt for it to be my fault? We're partners. I'm suppose to have her back."

JJ chuckled softly. "Derek, you are the best partner she could ask for. You–"

A moan from the white bed caught their attention and forced all the other thoughts out of their minds.

"Emily, can you hear us?" JJ asked gently.

Her eyes squeezed shut before she pried them open, the harsh light blinding her.

"Hey there, princess. Good to see those eyes open." Derek smiled, gently squeezing the brunette's hand.

Emily closed her eyes again, forcing a small smile on her lips before uttering something incomprehensible.

"What was that?"

"Did...you like my shirt?"

Derek was confused for a moment until it dawned on him. Her blouse that had been torn open after he performed CPR.

He laughed. "Yes, I did."

In that moment, everything was alright. Their team had survived another day, together, as a family.

 **Was it any good? I got some of the inspiration for the ending from Grey's Anatomy...shoutout to anyone who knows what episode I'm thinking of :) Anyway, please do leave some reviews, I'd love to know what you think of this. Until next time**


End file.
